


Personal Space

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Erotic Poetry, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock seem to enjoy entering each other's personal space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Space

Hot breath leaning into me.  
  
The brush of fabric against mine.  
  
The static electricity that ignites us both.  
  
The increased hammering of hearts beating erractically.  
  
A moan escaping our lonely souls.  
  
A steady gaze that makes us want to lose ourselves in the moment.  
  
We ache for something that can never be explained.  
  
Everytime we enter each other's personal space.


End file.
